Rescuing the Titans
by TbOnE32891
Summary: This story is not written by me, it was written by my two friends. Their names are kb and Big Red. A demon from another dimension with the power to change destiny has captured the Teen Titans in hopes of changing theirs. A new set of Teen Titans has been
1. The Crusader

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction. I read it once and thought it was awful so I remade it so it should look better. I have seen at least two stories like this but I just don't like them so I decided to make one myself in an attempt to do better than the ones that were unsatisfying. To make the story as non-offensive as possible I have made a strict set of rules for myself and those helping me type this. One major one is that there should be no original characters that have permanent affiliation with the characters that don't belong to me. There will be OCs but when the story ends it will be as if they had never existed, so don't worry. The adventure will go through the same.

Disclaimer: Okay. Listen up lawyers. This is gonna be good. ( lawyers pull out notebooks with strict faces) I do not own any of the copywrite (spelling? seriosly take this out when you post it) characters in this story... NOR DO I WANT TO! (collective gasp from the audience) I believe these characters were perfect the first time around the way their creators invisioned them! For this reason in the end they will be as they were in the begining of my story. (lawyers start clapping and shed a few tears.)

Rescuing the Titans: Chapter One  
The Crusader

It all started about a week ago. Villains seemed to be on vacation or something. Jump city was very calm and the Teen Titans were itching for some action. Even raven seemed to be on edge. They were grateful that the city was safe but without some kind of distress they had been feeling unneeded. Boy were they wrong.

Everyone gradually began to adapt by trying out hobbies. The T-car was in supreme condition thanks to Cyborg's spare time, and beastboy had finally cleaned his room... At least until he discovered a black smoke bomb under a pile of dirty laundry. At first he thought it was one of those crystal balls you could find in a creepy gift shop or Raven's bedroom. He tried looking into it hoping for vision but when he didn't see anything he threw it back into the laundry. It exploded on contact leaving his room covered in dirty laundry and black soot. It turns out that Cyborg planted it there for a prank but it got lost in the mess and he just forgot about it.

Raven had become a little more grouchy because her meditations kept being interrupted by two mysterious entities that seemed to be trying to enter her mind. It was very strange, whatever form of man or monster they were one was afraid of her, she could feel that for certain, yet they kept trying to speak to her. The both of them had a very alien aura about them, nothing like any form of demon she had heard of before. In her mind it had no form and whenever she tried to probe it, it vanished.

She could sense they were not a part of her own mind but a separate entity entirely. Either someone was trying to send her a warning, someone was trying to lead her into a trap, or simply trying to break her concentration making it difficult to fight crime.

Whatever it was it was too small to do any of those things so she tried to ignore it and when it would try to probe her mind further she could simply send whatever the heck it is into a mental stasis to study it further later on.

Starfire took the opportunity to look into her collection of Teen Titans action figures and doll sets that have been made in their image. She made a life like model of jump city with toy citizens and buildings. It was f funny sight. There were Beastboy street performers and hotdog salesmen, Cyborg firemen with sonic canons for hoses, Raven Statues and mannequins, starfire sunbathers, (because of her tan) and Robin as miscellaneous such as pizza boys making deliveries on the T-cycle and ironically the masked bank robbers. There was even a wedding at a church with Robin and starfire as the bride and groom. By the end of the week it was 'glorious'.

As they say "There is no rest for the wicked". The same could be said about Robin who was keeping tabs on the wicked people. All of their enemies seemed to be in jail or in hiding, just waiting for the right time to attack, when everyone is going to be blinded by a false sense of security. Robin would make sure that time never came for him. But something else was bothering him.

He was expecting the Titans East to get in contact with him today and give him a report. The Report never came. He pulled out his communicator and tried to reach them but he got no replies. Getting worried he started sending more broadcasts to the other Teen Titans scattered across the globe. Again he had no replies. This was suspicious but he had no more time to look into this mystery. The Calm has ended.

It was close to midnight when they finally heard "Titans, trouble!" Robin beckoned to his team mates as the alarms blared and flashed throughout the tower. It was hero time and they were all ready for a fight, and a sweet road trip in the T-car in it's prime. All of them flew to the rescue not realizing that they were headed for a false alarm.

It was a good thing that it went off when it did. The alarm itself was meant to instead lure them away from the impending danger which was about to take residence inside their home.

It was very dark by the time they got there and they were at the edge of Jump City. It was a long way from home. They were led to a dried up park. Brown leaves blowing about with the wind. When they reached the location not only was there no crime being committed but there was nothing to steal or destroy. It was frustrating and cold, but they knew they needed to go through the motions of an investigation.

After all, the part of the city they were going to save was safe to begin with. Something was amiss... and they new it.

"Could something have gone wrong with the security systems at the tower?" asked Robin. Of course that didn't make any sense. He knew for a fact that they should have been in working condition, he repaired them himself yesterday..

"Maybe the bad guys stole everything already?" asked Beastboy who morphed into a dog and started sniffing clues. "My scanners aren't picking up anything unusual or missing. Are you picking up any bad omens or something?" Cyborg directed his question at Raven. "Plenty." She answered. "Than perhaps you have found something?" Asked Starfire as she noticed Raven tilting her head skyward.

"It'll have to wait, we have another alarm..." Robin stated. He opened his communicator.

Robin let out a gasp. "We don't have time to find out what went down her!. Whatever set off that last alarm is at the tower!" At this even Raven started for home, breaking her concentration on whatever she was staring at in the sky.

What caught her attention though, was what looked like a shooting star, but it was too slow and it wasn't breaking up. Raven had noticed it and worried for a moment that it may destroy something on impact. Another thing she noticed but also haven't had the time to contemplate, was the fact that she had sensed no threat or any kind coming from it, which is why she decided to ignore it when they had to retreat. The truth though was that in fact, that the object wasn't really a shooting star at all. The 'shooting star' was a person.

The person who set off the first alarm.

A few minutes or so passed before the 'person' landed. It was right where the Titans were before they responded to the second alarm. He looked around desperately for a moment. "Where are they? They should have been here by now!"

A strange sound was heard and the shooting star man then reached in his pocket and pulled out a communicator not too different than the ones the Titans use. The communicator then lights up and an image appears in it's center. A young face appeared with large goggles attached to some kind of helmet where the eyes should be. He looked terrified and a voice could be heard that sounded as young as he looked started shouting quickly. "He is already here! We had to set the alarm off early! Find them before he does and keep them away from the tower! They couldn't have gotten far! Hurry, their fate is in you hands!" It's light dies quickly and the lone figure just stood there for a second before looking for some kind of clue as to the location of the Titans.

A light appears through his pocket. "Hurry!" the voice says again and the newcomer starts running down one of the first roads he could see, not knowing where any of them lead. If you want to place a name on him, later he will reveal his title as "The Crusader". No, not the caped crusader. Don't confuse him with Batman.

The name fits almost perfectly, but I can't tell you much else right now otherwise I would ruin the story. I will tell you this though, right now he is on a mission to rescue the Teen Titans. So he leans forward a little more and accelerates knowing that he is running out of time.

If you want to know what he looks like than the only prominent features you need to know is this; he wears a cross on a necklace and his face is wrapped in bandages. On a side note he wears moccasins because they are mentioned later in this chapter. The rest can be left to the imagination.

"Where did they go?" He then sees the T-car speeding away down another road of the huge city, it is even faster than he expected. He tries to give chase but an unfortunate if not predictable green light signals the cars around him to swarm the street, blocking him. He makes an attempt to literally "dodge traffic" but there are too many and too fast.

'Ignorant motorists, don't they know that I could get hit? Have they no concept of right and wrong and left!' he thought to himself partly in panic near the end of his train of thought as he veered to the left to avoid another speeding car. The light changed and he only had a moment to breath before he realize he was going to be hit by another wave of vehicles from new directions.

He then made an inhumanly great leap off the road and landed on the sidewalk, finally on the other side of the trail he was following. He finally realizes that he had missed the Titans again.

"Goddamnit!" he shouted to himself, then he clasped his hands together in prayer and pegged for forgiveness in an instant, then he proceeded to run in the direction where he thought he saw the T-car. He didn't get far. Something shot out and coiled around his wrist and flung the Crusader into a brick wall and he nearly landed in the crossroads again.

When he picked himself up and cleared his head he could see his attacker and nearly gasped when he realized who it was. "Darkmatter!" he exclaimed, "Actually I'm just one of his agents, as was the last one you destroyed." said a voice which sounded like it was coming from a megaphone choking on water. "You wouldn't stand a chance against my master. but thanks for the compliment!" the android said. Darkmatter needs an introduction, he is one of the crusader's enemies. The 'agents' are Darkmatter's spawn, smaller imitations. Because he and his ilk are unfeeling androids that taunt it had just made was just a calculated tactical maneuver to frustrate our protagonist. The only part of him that is mechanical though is his mainframe computerized control center, which looks like a huge eyeball. The 'eye' can send out electrical signals to the rest of it's body which is actually made of a black goo substance which doesn't exist in the Teen Titans world called dark matter. It can change shape and that is how it extended and coiled around his arm. The rest of it's properties will be explained later on.

Also another thing to think about; if dark matter doesn't exist in the Teen Titans universe than how did it get there?

"You will not stop me! Instant Karma!" Crusader shouted and a blast of white light shot from out of his outstretched hand which hit the Darkmatter agent, sending it flying into the air and impossibly into the direction of the same wild crossroads. For those of you who know what Karma is I don't have to explain any more than that he had just cast a spell.

"I can't make it! I've lost too much time and they must have gotten halfway back to the tower by now!" He then stops to take a quick breather and collect his thoughts. "Why didn't I see this coming?... How could I let this happen?... (sigh) I should have paid more attention th the Visionary." He walks slower and leans his shoulder on a brick wall, and then he continue to talk to himself, seemingly in a different voice. "But I can't stop now, if I do than all existence will cease. I must stop them. I must save them... All I need is a little thought, confidence, and faith."

Don't we all.

He closed his eyes in concentration and thought of nothing but ways to catch up. Then he started for the Titans again, still in concentration. His breathing steady, his thoughts centered, his feet... glowing?

Yes his feet were indeed glowing and so was his back. The ankles on his moccasins then sprouted wings that looked as if they were made of light and he leaned forward, his feet slowed but he was gliding as if they were on roller skates, accelerating so fast that soon he was passing speeding cars.

"It had to be." grumbled to himself later as he realized that the Titans had made it past a bridge which was rising to let a boat cross. He had to make a jump like they do in the action movies, without a car, otherwise he would never catch up with them

He held his breath and accelerated even more concentrating on getting across that bridge. He jumps but his momentum wasn't enough apparently, but before his fall his glowing backside suddenly sprouted another set of glowing wings which were as big as a hand glider. The glorious pair of wings on his back made one big flap and he sort of 'bounced' in mid air, and he glided safely to the other side of the bridge. People on the passing boat pointed and awed at his stunt. Kids looked on like fireworks and people were asking "Is he one of the Teen Titans?" He landed at the other end of the bridge.

"No! Not again?" He said to himself when all of his wings vanished. He tried to summon them again but they did not reappear. He started to run again...

Knowing it was pointless to summon his wings again he tried tapping into his other powers but his energy supply was too low due to the absence of his 'suppliers'.

As much as I hate original characters, this one is crucial to the main story line even though he wont make frequent appearances later on fortunately. Another thing you should know about the Crusader is that his powers are random even to himself. He has nearly an unlimited array of super powers which he can't use unless he guesses which ones are active. The volume of his abilities depends on how much energy he has which is dictated by acts of courage. Some of his spells are constants but they also need power. The reason why he is so weak right now is because the other Teen Titans which could have supplied his power are missing. But what happened to the other Teen Titans of this universe and where are they now?

He jumped to a low roof building, thankful that his jumping power was still active and had a little energy left. He looked about himself still not seeing the T-car. But something else caught his eye, "Duh!" he said to himself. He could see Titans Tower in the distance and knew that it was the destination he was looking for. He made another leap and realized that he was being followed.

"Malice will have them!" shouted the agent as its legs took on the form of flexing stilts and the arms combined into a wrecking ball, giving it the hight it needed to fight Crusader on the windy rooftops. Apparently Karma couldn't do much to something that had just come into existence.

The dark matter agent had escaped the cars by lifting a manhole cover and going underground through the sewers. He fallowed the Crusader by calculating the closest route to Titans Tower and turning his body into a bridge to get across the boat crossing. Because of Crusader's speed boost earlier the agent had only just caught up with him.

The wrecking ball swung only once, faster than gravity could have made it. The corner of the building Crusader was heading for crumbled and when he leaped the ball came after him again, turning into something similar to a crabs claw. He couldn't dodge in mid air without his power to fly. The claw of dark matter encased the Crusader and the mouth of it disappeared. Then the Crusader suddenly sprang through the street beneath them like a ghost.

He had teleported out of the claw when it closed.

The agent ball turned into a pair of hands again with talons and its feet fused together to get better footing (even if that can't make sense).

The Crusader pulled back a glowing fist and delivered the final blow.

"Something's wrong." Raven stated outside of their tower. The first alarm was obviously to lure them away from the tower and there was no commotion coming from inside the tower when they returned so it was easily a trap. Even though all of them figured this out quickly enough there wasn't anything any of them could do about it to save their tower from the outside. But Raven could sense that inside the tower there was very dark magic, it wasn't particularly strong compared to what other enemies she and her friends had faced but the waves of cruel intentions emanating from inside it was scary.

"Titans, get ready, we don't know what we're up against." Robin stated. He remembered the other Titans and how they never made contact with him again. "Could whatever is in there have our friends?" He thought.

They all took battle stances and armed their weapons. Beastboy turned into a White tiger. Of course nobody would know because of the coloring. Raven had guessed he had done this anyway because before they left he was talking about the animal channel creature.

"Wait!" they heard from behind "Don't go in there!"

The Darkmatter agent stood there frozen as the Crusader's fist was jammed in the shattered 'eye', tangled in circuitry. The dark matter that formed its body was solidified into a weird, twisted, scary looking statue with clawed hands and one foot. The battle was over but he still was too far away to save them, he had to use even more of his power. In the distance he could see the island where Titans Tower stood and at the bottom there was his rendevous. His power was nearly depleted but his goal was in sight.

It was time to pull out all the stops. He started running again but he didn't take the road, it looked as though it was on a small island so it wouldn't make sense to. Instead he went straight for the water and thought about solid ground and ran skipping on the water. He was finally closing the distance and could see them but they were facing the tower. He shouted "Wait! Don't go in there!"

He was too late. The door burst open and a huge gust of wind started blowing from behind and he lost balance and landed in the water. When the group turned around to look at him the entrance to the tower caved in on itself and BeastBoy changed back to normal as the entrance worked like a vacuum to suck in the last of the Teen Titans.

Morning had finally come. Things looked grim for the Crusader as his crusade seemed to be over. A bright light appeared on the shore of the Titans Tower island next to where the Crusader was sulking. A figure stepped out of the light and the light vanished leaving that small boy with the weird helmet seen earlier on his communicator. He sat down next to him.

"Your crusade isn't over." the boy said. There was a pause. At this the crusader's head rose and he looked at the boy. "They are still going to be alive. He doesn't have the power to destroy them yet... Besides, the prophecy may have been made here but that doesn't mean they had to be the same "Teen Titans"... I have a plan... I know of some people who would fit the bill. It just means that they have to be brought here."

The Crusader sat there listening. "I have a feeling you're going to like this. The rules for something like this is a little complex though. It was hard to figure it out but I think I have found a loop hole. Here's plan 'B'. We have to collect another five teenage heros from other dimensions, three male, two female, excluding members from our own group. I have heard of a being who exists outside of the time line, we will make our first stop in his world. With his help we may be able to protect the worlds of our own set of Teen Titans. I have a few people in mind already, some of them are already members of super hero groups but I'm sure they will join when they hear our cause. Hopefully. I'll explain more when we make our first recruit.

The Crusader sat there for a minute staring at his friend. Then finally said "Thank you Visionary. It may be confusing but I'm ready for whatever we need to do." his voice changes again "When we complete our mission we will save the others and finally end the crusade! I feel righteously strong again and it will be magnificent finally to beet Malice! Who did you have in mind?" The Visionary smiled and summoned another light which they both stepped into and disappeared.

Author's Note: Hope you liked the first chapter. Leave a review to give me ideas about how I can improve my story-telling. I already have chosen my new set if teen titans so don't give me ideas about that. It was hard enough to stick with the rule about the characters being teens in the tv show so don't give me any older versions of juniper lee or one of the Powerpuff girls. I would find that offensive if I discovered that in a fanfiction like this one. Anyways, I am not sure who the team leader should be, it is gonna be either Danny Phantom or Kim Possible. I would like you, the reader, to vote. Please review and include the vote between Danny Phantom or Kim Possible. Thanks a lot.


	2. Plan B

Author's note: I am still new at this and I know there were grammar mistakes in the first chapter and I hope to fix that but give this a chance. It is very tight and clean for a fanfiction and my story telling is getting a lot better. I like the heavy science fiction and magic that can only be seen in comic books or movies like The Terminator and StarWars. I think a lot about the space time continuum and stuff and something I find very perplexing was the mask of the sand wraith from the prince of Persia video game. After thinking it over for a long time I came up with the theory that by wearing it you leave the time line itself, thereby allowing you to change THE past instead of YOUR past. But enough about that, I was just going to use a similar paradox to make this story more interesting. Another important rule is to not change any aspect of the characters that aren't mine. I think I haven't gone too far with what I did to ClockWork. Another thing that really isn't a rule but more of an unspoken thing is to not get too involved with telling the story about the original character. I had to though to make more sense of the story so I promise not to get too personal with my own characters again until I reach the showdown chapters towards the end of the villain. Also you have to forgive me because since this is still my first Fanfiction I am not very good at putting in romantic undertones. Some of my sentences are a little too long too. Be prepared for a good long chapter this time. Here is chapter 2. I call it...

Plan 'B'

When life throws you lemons you either make lemonade or keep them. When life throws pointy swordfish you use the lemons you were saving to season them. Or some philosophy like that. In the REALLY good fanfictions I have read most of the chapters break the ice like this but I don't think I am very good at it myself yet. It applies though because the Crusader as you know him has had a lot of lemons in his life. His brutal adventures have given him the experience to be prepared for the worst case scenario of failing to rescue the Titans. Of course he hasn't really come up with the plan, he just knows exactly what needs to be done to carry them out. We open up to a white tunnel with an opening at the end to another world. The Crusader and the Visionary can be seen coming from the other end from the Teen Titans world.

"We need to convince Clockwork to stop time for us in the worlds of our new Teen Titans. If the worlds are left alone while it's guardians are away and time is still moving forward than the villains may take over, or worse, Malice could take over." Said the Visionary. The Crusader shuddered at the thought. Malice was an interdimensional demon who's goal was to take over all worlds.

Malice was so evil and powerful that he was capable of seizing control over other worlds and twisting them into a vision of hell. When the crusader was still a young Devon Smalls he had discovered Malice plotting to take over his own world. Because of his pure heart he had discovered his spiritual powers he needed to beat Malice and he cast the demon into another dimension. But Devon knew that Malice was also still young and growing in power. He would be back.

Long story shortened, Devon Smalls trained his newly acquired powers until he discovered he could cast a spell that allowed him to travel between dimensions. That is when he made the sacrifice of leaving his home.

The only thing he took with him to remember where he came from was the cross he wears on his necklace. This was the beginning of his crusade.

During his adventures constantly hopping from one world to another, chasing Malice, whenever he told his story to the people of whatever world he was in they would give him a new name. It was always a different name but when he started letting others join him on his crusade, like the Visionary, his group called him "The Crusader" and the name stuck. Around this time Malice had also made allies with abominations like the unfeeling android Darkmatter.

What had happened was Malice had a vision while hiding in the Teen Titans world. He prophesied that he was going to be destroyed by the Crusader and Teen Titans, three of them were male, the other two female. And all of them had a pure heart. It was a good thing though for him that he had just discovered his most sinister and malevolent ability yet.

Malice had the power to change destiny and fate. He made a plan to kidnap the Teen Titans and change the prophecy. It would seem that his plan has succeeded but the process of changing destiny itself is a long and complicated one.

For good measure he had kidnaped the other Teen Titans surrounding the globe including the Titans East first. It wasn't too difficult even to capture the ones with spiritual powers or magic because technically he had just come into existence in their world though a portal.

This made it hard to be prepared for a fight when he could sneak up on them from any direction.

He had also kept tabs on Raven during her meditations to see if she was aware of his existence. She was aware but the time he spent using his powers in their world was so infrequent that she couldn't determine wether he was good or evil. It had also confused her that around the time of her last meditation before the alarm went off because the visionary was trying to send her a warning and they were both not from the same world. The Visionary was sending her a message from another dimension which is a little harder to do when a demon is trying to push out your vibes.

The visionary was the only one in the Crusader's crew who could have known what Malice was planning but he was busy protecting his own world from monsters. Malice had set an elaborate distraction for all of the Crusader's allies in an attempt to set his plan into motion. Without going into details, the visionary saved his world just in time to see the prophecy as well.

Under regular circumstances this would be a good thing. Something was wrong with it though, it was foggy... The Visionary doesn't get foggy prophecy reception easily... He used his power to look into the past instead and he could see Malice violating another prophecy where a hero builds a machine to keep his island from sinking.

Malice captured the inventor and put him inside a big birdcage back in the horrible place where Malice was created, for an experiment. He put some kind of magic inscription on the bottom. Eventually the island sank in the water and all of the people living it had drowned. With that point in his life over Malice was finally able to eliminate his prisoner. This was how Malice discovered this terrible ability.

The battle had destroyed the Visionary's communicator so he had to wait for the Crusader to come for him. His communicator also doubles as a device to create portals to other dimensions. Later when the Crusader finally came back to pick him up the Visionary told the story of his vision. The Crusader gave him another communicator and they made a plan. Before the Crusader meets the Titans they send a signal to Titans Tower to set off the alarms so they have a chance to escape before Malice has the chance to sneak up on them.

He would then use as little of his magic as possible to create a portal to the Teen Titan's world but it had to be in a high place to work without draining too much. He immediately headed for the Teen Titans universe and the place where they were supposed to meet. Of course we know how well that plan worked out.

Sorry for the long interruption of the story at hand. Now you know more about the Crusader and the Villain so now I will move on with the story to talk about what they are doing for plan 'B'. "Who are we recruiting from this world?" The Crusader asked in his normal voice. The Visionary answered him without looking at him as they stepped out of the portal. "There is a fourteen year old boy who is half ghost with ghost powers. This means he also has the power to fight other ghosts. He is valiant at times and he will prove to be an invaluable member."

They were in a place with clocks all over the walls and no ground to walk on if they tried to make an exit. ClockWork was looking on with a grin into a green circle with an image in it's center of none other than Danny Phantom fighting Skulker. Danny has been practicing his combat skills a little more lately and it was paying off. The visionary made his presents known, so to speak but he AND ClockWork knew this couldn't be true.

"Salutations! I'm-" at this ClockWork interrupted his greetings. "I know who you are. I have been expecting you. Before you get any ideas about who you want to recruit here I will save you time by telling you that young Danny is the only one powerful enough and pure hearted enough to take with you." The Crusader was awe struck. He then tried to ask his next question but ClockWork started speaking again. "I will also grant you the favor of my ability to stop time so nothing may go wrong here and the worlds of the rest of the new Teen Titans. I am afraid though that Danny will have to not be able to remember this ever happened otherwise the time stream will get a change that is not needed.. The portal into the times stream is through here. Bring these with you."

ClockWork then put time medallions on the both of them and placed a handful more in his cloak so the new Titans can leave with them. The Crusader's face smiled under the bandages covering his face because things were going so well.

They entered Danny Phantom's world and walked up to Danny who was frozen in a fighting stance with a smug face. The Visionary put the medallion on Danny and he said "Can we have a time-out? Your getting your butt kicked and I've got better things to do."

ClockWork started speaking and caught Danny by surprise. "Yes you may have a time-out. In fact that is why we have come to see you."

The visionary introduced himself and explained the story about who the Teen Titans were, that they came from another dimension, about the prophecy, who and what Malice was, and about the Visionary's plan.

Danny scratched his head with a frown and said "So let me get this straight. You want me to be a substitute to fulfill someone else's destiny? How does that make sense? And what makes you think I can fight that... thing. I fight ghosts, I don't think I could be able to go toe to toe with a demon. What makes you think I can?"

ClockWork answered his question without doubt. "I don't think. I know. I know everything. Besides, you won't be doing it alone and if all goes well you may never have to see Malice because the original Teen Titans will be freed in the best case scenario."

Danny couldn't argue with that kind of logic so he only had one more thing to say. "How long am I going to be gone for? I mean, I don't want to be too unprepared for getting homesick."

The visionary answered his question after a moment to think about the best way to say it. "You can return home afer we defeat Malice. I'm sorry but the sacrifice is necessary because Crusader here doesn't have any power in the world Malice lives in. If we don't stop him he will destroy world after world until... actually I don't know when that monster will be satisfied."

Hearing this sent Danny on a huge guilt trip and he caved in. "Can I at least say goodbye to my friends?" ClockWork answered him. "You may. But make it quick. I have only stopped time in this world. Malice is still a threat in other worlds while time is stopped here.

Danny took two of the time medallions and hesitated. "Could I have a moment alone please?" the three of them became invisible when ClockWork touched his hands on the shoulders of the two crusaders.

Danny placed the time medallions on his friends and they seemed to freak out for a second at first thinking that they were still fighting skulker until they realized that they were wearing the time medallions. "Danny, is ClockWork behind this?" Sam asked.. "What does he want from us this time?" Tucker asked with frustration.

"Look, its not what you think... I just wanted to say goodbye."

His two friends stared at him confusedly and Danny continued. "I'm going to be going away for a while... There is something very, very important I need to do. Its not going to be that long to you because time will be stopped until I come back, thanks to ClockWork.. But for me it could be weeks, maybe even years before I can come home...

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Tucker asked. Danny looked sadly at his two friends and tried his best to explain. "I'm not quite sure myself but... um... well, I um..." at this point he started to make hand gestures to emphasize. "I have to save the world by going to another dimension and stopping some kind of evil monster because of some prophecy that says something about teen titans or something and me having to save them... Guys, I don't know when I'll be back."

Sam didn't understand any of it. She did understand however that Danny would be leaving her and that he would be alone and heartbroken from the way he tried to look away from them. He was clearly upset about this and couldn't bring himself to say anything more on the subject. Spontaneously without saying anything more, with tears in her eyes she ran up to Danny and gave him a hug. Then Tucker hugged them both making it a group hug.

"It's time to get going. We are on a really tight schedule." said ClockWork who had reappeared and was pointing to the clock on the end of his staff.

Danny phased though his friends and when he was facing the other way Tucker said. Kick butt Danny!. Sam was about to stop him so she could tell him one more thing before he left but before she could the time medallions on her and Tucker's neck vanished leaving them frozen in time again.

Looking glum Danny walked into the portal with the crusaders. ClockWork held the time medallions up to his face and said "Sorry miss Manson. But I'm afraid that it isn't the time for that yet. Right now everything is the way its supposed to be." When they reached the other side Danny noticed that the Visionary was no longer with them.

"Hay, where is that visionary guy?" Danny asked. "Oh, he left." answered the Crusader. "He went to make arrangements. You don't need to know what for just yet. All you need to know is that you are trying to make friends with your new team mates and that you make sure that the general public of Jump City recognizes you as a 'Teen Titan'. Besides, my portals can only transport five people at a time."

Danny assumed that the Crusader knew what he was talking about better than Danny did so he just decided to keep his mouth shut before he asks something that will only confuse him more whenever he got an answer.

Danny changed back into his human form and just followed the other two. He couldn't help but listen in their conversation while walking because he new it involved him. "How do you know we are going to find anyone in this world? There is hardly anybody that has super powers here." "Know because I know everything. Robin doesn't have any special powers and there is someone very special here who has the qualities to make a very good Teen Titan. Pure heart and all."

"We're here" said ClockWork as they approached Middleton high school with a sign out front that said "Anything is Possible. Even Graduation." This was of course was a special 'thank you' from the appreciative school board of directors to the one and only Kim Possible, for saving the world.

"Time out." said ClockWork as he pushed a button on the clock ornament of his scepter. Everybody at school that day was inside for classes so they weren't noticed before time was stopped and they entered the school. Kim however was still in the hall talking to wade on the screen in her locker with Ron standing next to her when they came up to her and placed the medallions on her and Ron. Kim asked "What's the sitch Wade?" To the unmoving image.

ClockWork broke in. "The 'sitch' is that there is an interdimensional demon amuck who has kidnaped five teenagers in an act of self preservation and we need another five super teenagers to take their place and save everyone."

Team Possible turned to see who the new voice belonged to. "Okay, who are you three?" Kim asked "And why can you float?" Ron added looking at the ground beneath ClockWork.

"My name is ClockWork and these two here are Danny Phantom and the Crusader. As for everything else I believe that I have already just finished explaining." Kim and Ron just stared for a second and then Ron asked "Rufus do you think these guys are for real?... Rufus?" He checked his pocket and found Rufus stiff as a board.

Ron fell onto his knees and raised his fists in the air and shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! (sob) I knew his tiny metabolism couldn't handle the new GRANDE grande size. Why, why, WHY didn't I try to stop him!... You were my best friend... besides Kim. " and Ron continued to cry.

"He's not dead." Said Danny. "What did you do to Rufus!" Ron shouted. "I didn't do anything! We only stopped time!... Okay, so its hard to believe I know but its true. We need you to-" ClockWork interrupted. "Actually we came here to ask for Kim Possible's help." ClockWork turned away from Danny to continue. "Those medallions you are wearing are what allows you to move about even though time has stopped."

"This is too weird, and coming from me that's saying something. Could you explain to me again who you are and why you're here?" They gave her virtually the same speech they gave Danny. She just stood there for a minute and said "If this guy is so dangerous than why have you come to ask for the help of someone that doesn't have any special powers?" Ron broke in "Duh! You're Kim Possible! You can do anything!"

Kim smiled at him and said "Thanks. Okay, I guess that I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be, so lets get going. Come on Ron." There was a pause among them with ClockWork's face was indifferent and Danny was curious. Danny and Kim looked at them and in unison asked the same question. "What's wrong?"

The Crusader knew it was his place to give her the bad news before she leaves for parts unknown. "Ron isn't coming with us..."the Crusader lowered his head. Kim gave him an angry look and asked in a voice that matched her expression "What? Why not? I can't fight crime without Ron! He has always been there for me and whenever he isn't with me I get totally off balance and I start to slip up when I'm supposed to be catching the bad guys!"

Danny knew exactly what she was talking about. Without his friends, ghost fighting was very difficult and sometimes it was impossible. He could sympathize with her but he knew it would be unethical if he had just stayed home.

ClockWork wasn't effected by her outburst in the least and continued for them. "There is a prophecy involved and it says that there are supposed to be five Teen Titans and only three of them can be male. There are other young men more qualified for the job." Kim was still angry and she asks "What makes you so sure? I happen to know that Ron is very qualified." ClockWork continues. "I happen to know that if he did come with you than the violent world of Malice's creation would surely destroy him."

Kim was surprised. "I thought that you said that I was going to the world with Jump City in it." ClockWork still answered her questions. "I said that you were going to be a Teen Titan. Only the Teen Titans can destroy Malice with the help of the Crusader and for you that may require going to his world for the showdown."

Kim thought about what he said for a minute and said "I'm not going."

This shocked everybody except ClockWork. The Crusader got angry and said his piece. "Listen up! Every world including yours is in danger! We came to you because we need two and there aren't any other qualified teen female heroines who have what it takes. We traveled through time and space to another plane of existence and halted the flow of time in no less than TWO other worlds not including your own to get you, and you don't want to help because you feel insecure without your boyfriend!"

Kim was taken aback and before her anger could be refreshed Ron interrupted her train of thoughts. "It's okay... I'll stay here. You go save the world again like you always do..." ClockWork smiled and Kim turned to him. "But Ron..." Ron shook his head. "Sometimes it doesn't matter who's responsibility it is as long as the job gets done... I read that in a fortune naco."

Kim laughed on the inside and asked "Fortune naco?" The Crusader and Danny looked at each other and asked at the same time "What's a naco?" Ron giggled sheepishly and said "Would you believe Bueno Nacho had a Chinese new year special once? Not many people know about it really..." Every body but ClockWork had question marks hovering over their heads. The Crusader noticed this phenomenon and concluded it was because they had spent too much time in this world.

The Crusader said "Okay, it's time to go. Say goodbye Kim." Ron said "Goodbye Kim." The Crusader slapped his forhead and stepped through the portal he had just created. The others followed suit leaving Kim with Ron, and she said "Goodbye Ron. I'm going to miss you." Ron's time medallion vanished and Kim kissed him on the face and followed the others.

When they got to the other side of the portal, Kim and the Crusader had to dash for the side-walk because they were in the middle of a street. Danny and ClockWork became intangible to avoid getting hit.

They were all in a huge city now. ClockWork stopped time again quickly enough before anyone could start wondering what they were seeing.

The Crusader could sense a lot of magic emanating from every nook and cranny of this world. He wouldn't be surprised if this was one of those weird worlds where the tooth fairy actually existed, after all, they came here to find a dragon of all things.

The Crusader lead the way to a little antique shop. He could sense a magical creature here and thought that is was the best place to look for a first stop. When they went inside they found a lad about thirteen who was on the short side for his age mopping the floor. Kim said "This is the so called 'better qualified' person?" ClockWork answered "He will surprise you. This one is actually very powerful."

ClockWork went through the motions and Jake Long could move again, still mopping the floors. He then noticed the group looking at him and he said "Um... Can I help you?" with no surprise of their appearances and getting into the shop even though it was closed. ClockWork Started talking before anyone had a chance to explain. "Yes. We have come here to tell you that your grandpa wants you to know that he has gone to meet an old friend for the rest of the day and that you have to run the shop." Jake whined. "Aw, maaan."

For an instant everybody looked at both ClockWork who had sucked in his lips to keep himself from laughing. Jake just looked on with confusion, then ClockWork pressed a secret button on his staff that shut off all the time medallions. ClockWork laughed out loud and slapped his 'knee'. "HA HA! I never get tired of hearing that! Reset." He pressed another button on his staff.

".pohs eht nur ot evah uoy taht (you know the drill. I'm not typing the whole thing backwards.) "Um... Can I help you? Wow. Serious deja vu." Everybody in the room had the same feeling but ClockWork didn't mind.

The story was told again and Jake agreed immediately. He was used to exactly this kind of thing by now he thought, and it also meant hanging out with new people and a vacation from having to run his Grandpa's shop. Why he thought his Grandpa would want him to run the shop he didn't know and he was too afraid of risking it. Jake ran to the next room in the back with Trixie and Spud who were carrying boxes.

"Guys! You are not going to believe this! Guys?" "Ahem" Jake turned around to see ClockWork holding time medallions to his face. Jake noticed a minute later that everybody including himself was wearing one and remembered the part about stopping time. He took the boxes from his friends and put them away before turning them back to normal.

"Wow! Where did the boxes go?" asked Trixie. "Do you think there is, like some kind of box ghost or something?" asked Spud. Danny laughed. This sound brought their attention on the group before them.

"Hay Jake, did you like make our boxes disappear?" asked Spud. "Yes. Wait. What?" "Dude! You should have used that as a magic trick for the talent show instead of using Fu Dog as a puppet. That would have been way cooler." Jake tried to explain himself. "Look, I just thought it would be nice to put the boxes away for you." Trixie was confused so she asked "If you could have put those boxes away as a magic trick than why did you have us do it?" Jake tried again. "It's not a magic trick! Time was stopped so I-" "Woah, you can stop time?"

This went on for another five minutes and Jake had finally told them about what he was going to do. Trixie and Spud thought what he was doing was very cool. Trixie cooed "I know a dragon AND Teen Titan whatever that is!" Spud said "Cool. Hay when you see that demon guy you should use that disappearing magic trick to get rid of him."

When Jake finished talking to his friends he asked to see his grandpa to talk with him and Fu Dog to say his goodbyes.

Jake Found his grandpa and Fu Dog who were actually behind the counter. Being so short hid them from view so ClockWork could play his prank earlier.

Jake put Trixie and Spud's Time medallions on them and explained everything. Danny introduced himself but Kim was too freaked out by the talking dog. Jake's grandpa was very proud of what he has been chosen for and that he had a pure heart.

Fu Dog was exited because he knew he had found a bet he couldn't lose because a prophecy was involved. He pulled out his cell phone and called Ernie's number. He then discovered that Ernie couldn't pick up his phone while time is stopped and he cried.

Another portal was opened and all of them stepped through.

"Okay. After this I am going to send all of you to Jump City where ClockWork will brief all of you. I'm going to get the last new Titan on my own. He will be harder to convince and Jump City has been left unprotected for too long." instructed the Crusader. 'I also sense that Malice was already here too.'

Without having to stop time ClockWork headed directly for the Wakeman residence. He rang the bell and when the door opened Nora Wakeman screams at ClockWork's appearance of a ghost. ClockWork pulled ear plugs out of his ears he had been wearing since they arrived in this dimension. He said "Excuse me but is your interdimensional portal running?"

Nora slammed the door on him. Some panicked screaming was heard inside the house as well as the pitter patter of climbing stairs. What happened next was Jenny crashing through the roof. She started soaring towards ClockWork saying "I don't care if you are a ghost! You scare my mom and now you are going to have to go through me!

"Time out." He phased his hand into Jenny with a disk in it. He moved out of the way and started time again.

Jenny crashed into the ground making a crater. She stood up again and the disk ClockWork had inserted into her hard drive completed a data transfer. Jenny was suddenly aware of why he had come because of the information on the disc which had all of the information about Malice and the Teen Titans complete with a pop-up offer to Fenton Works technologies with a big close-up of Jack Fenton's face..

Jenny looked at ClockWork and said "Hold on. There are some things I need to do first. And no I don't want to buy anything." She went back inside the house and hugged her mother so hard that somewhere in another dimension Starfire was smiling in her sleep. She continued to Brad's house and gave him a goodbye hug as well as the Tucker of her world. She flew back inside her own house and started packing a tool bag for her trip to Jump City.

Meanwhile, Danny, Kim and Jake attempted small talk. Well, it would have been small if it were any other group of kids."

"So let me get this straight. You... are a dragon?" Kim asked Jake. "Scaly hide and wings to glide!" Yes Jake's dialog was absolutely lame. 'Maybe Danny would be more interesting.' "And you can turn into a ghost?" Danny shrugged and said "Pretty much. I also have some really cool powers and some that I didn't even know ghosts have."

Jenny arrived an instant later. "Are you guys supposed to be the Teen Titans?" The group nodded and introduced themselves. Jake was amazed at his new teammate. "Wow! You're a robot!" Jenny sweatdropped, then wondered why. She always got this kind of reaction from people when they meet her for the first time.

It was very strange to her. Sweat drops don't get that big and without skin she didn't sweat.

All of them, save for the Crusader, followed ClockWork in their last portal to Jump City. The Crusader had some unfinished business collecting the last new Teen Titan and investigating the possibility that Malice may have already come to this world and finally making preparations with the Visionary.

After note: Hope all of you... um... it seems I still only have two reviewers. I hope you liked the second chapter anyway. In the next one I am going to introduce Chiro. I was hoping to make this funnier but my sense of humor wasn't strong enough for my own taste and I think I have the potential to do better. I still need to know who should the leader be so make your votes. This will get better and I plan for it to be one of those good ffs that you don't regret reading when you finish it. The forth chapter will tell you how all of the Titans are adjusting, not only the new ones in Jump City, but also the ones that have been captured.


	3. Devil's Paradise

Author's note3: Man... My last chapter was really stinky. Even my last author's note was bad. At least my OC origin story was okay. My chapter was deleted while I was in the beginning so I am having serious deja vu redoing my authors note. I try to make it clear that I am following rules so know that my most important one is this: The story will have an ending and an epilogue. It may be a bit early in the game to be thinking about an epilogue but my point is that there will be one.

Â

Devil's€™ Paradise

Â

Â Starfire stirred. She picked herself up from the hard surface she had been sleeping on and tried to blink away the sleep from her eyes. She gasped. She couldnt believe her eyes. You wouldnâ€™t either. In fact, would you believe it if you was inside a giant, rusty birdcage, hanging from an equally rusty chain that was attached to a metal tree? I didn't think so. You wouldnâ€™t be able to tell that it was made of metal at first because it was brown in color from the rust and had wire sprouting from it like twigs and vines.

Â

Â First, she tried to bend the bars but when she started to use her enhanced strength the bars started glowing red hot and she had to pull her hands away. She then tried to examine her surroundings and discovered her friends were also out cold in cages hanging in the tree like her own. At least she was very close to them, as they were all bunched up together in only one part of the tree for some reason.

Â

"Friends?" she whispered uncertainly. She tried again until Robin was starting to stir. He rolled from his side onto his belly and slowly managed himself onto his hands and knees. "Starfire?" he grunted. Yes. It is I. Are you all right? she asked Robin I do not like this place.

Â

Â Robin could see why. As if the freaky tree wasn't enough, they were at the bottom of a high cliff. Just because they were at the bottom doesn't mean that it wasn't intimidating. The sky was red, and the atmosphere of dust storms, volcanoes, spiky towers, and a moon with something that resembled a sneering face, made the place look a lot like Mordor from the lord of the rings. Except, you know, bigger.

Â

Â The two of them set to work on waking up the other three. Cyborg's red cybernetic eye began to glow and Robin knew that Cyborg had to reboot before getting up. When Cyborg got up, he groaned, shook his own head and cracked his neck with a crack-clink.

Â

Â Before Cyborg could say anything other than wow Robin asked them where they were. Cyborg, although a little cranky, (no pun intended) opened the panel on his arm and frowned. My scanners don't recognize the surrounding area and my receptors aren't picking up any signals from satellites to pinpoint our location. It feels like these cages are disrupting my systems.

Â

Â At some point Beastboy was woken during this conversation and broke in, Are we in Raven's head again?

Â

Actually come to think of it, I can't remember anything after we got home. Does anybody else remember what happened to us? Robin inquired.

Â

Â Nobody answered him. Nobody could remember. They all just looked at each other confusedly.

Â

Umm, hay Raven, are you okay? asked Beastboy. Raven was still asleep despite their efforts to wake her. Cyborg scanned her body for some kind of illness but all he could find was low brain activity, shallow breaths and slow heartbeats. She seems to be just sleeping as far as I can tell. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. What could be wrong with her?

Â

Wouldn't you like to know? buzzed a high pitched voice close by. This one sounded as though the voice was talking through a kazoo. A small creature, about two feet tall, stepped out of a crack in the cliff side. Dang, it was ugly. It had a huge head, which was oval shaped horizontally. It appeared that it had no mouth or nose but two skeletal nostrils, which would explain why it sounded as though it was talking through those two holes. It's huge, powerpuff girl like eyes, had no irises and the black pupils were shaped like stars. It had webbed feet, a thin black stick in one hand, and a black pouch tied off with a string in the other. Plus it was naked as a certain mole-rat so you know it looked just plain weird.

Â

What have you done to my friend! shouted Starfire. Me? I am not strong enough to do anything to someone who has dark powers stronger than mine. The lord of this world had put her into mental stasis to keep her from helping you to escape. The imp snided. He started walking to the sleeping form of Raven and said Have a nice coma.

Â

The lord of this world? Could he mean Trigon? Robin thought.

Â

In case you were wondering, my master isn't Trigon, though I admire his work. No, my master, though maybe not quite as powerful, is much cleverer, or at least he seems to think so... The creature said.

Â

Â Robin was shocked. Can that thing read minds! He thought.

Â

No, I cannot read minds the thing said.

Â

Robin's sweat dropped, or at least he would have if he was in his own world with its own laws of physics. No, instead, he made a face that plainly said stupefied and thought Man, for an evil mind reading imp, he sure is stupid.

Â

I am not stupid! The thing shouted, then, realizing his cover was blown, continued Well, I'm glad you are soon to be destroyed anyway. You will know me as your torturer! I will be the one bringing you PAIN every day! I am... CURSES!

Â

Wow. It even forgot its own name. Robin thought.

Â

I DID NOT FORGET MY NAME! CURSES IS MY NAME YOU ROTTEN KID! Curses shouted. He pointed his black stick, which turned out to be his wand, at Robin's cage, which shot a small bolt of lightning, shocking Robin.

Â

Robin yelped, and Starfire, looking on shouted What did you do that for! Without waiting for an answer, she fired green lasers from her eyes at the imp. Curses sidestepped and, brows furrowed, in retaliated by firing his own red laser-eyes at Starfire. It was like a leering contest where you could actually see the death rays.

Â

ENOUGH. boomed a thunderous, bodiless voice. CURSES. YOU ARE DISMISSED. I AM TO INTRODUCE MYSELF BEFORE YOUR WORK BEGINS.

Â

Â Cruses, shaking with fear, dashed back into the crack in the cliff. MY NAME IS MALICE. YOU WILL KNOW ME AS YOUR DESTROYER! The voice thundered.

Â

Â Black clouds swirled and thundered overhead and fired a red bolt of lightning, which caused an explosion of dust in the area where it struck. The wind and dust blew towards the titans, causing them all to shut their eyes and block their faces. When they could see again they all, save for Raven, beheld the form of Malice.

Â

Â His body was humanoid, but it looked pale and decayed. His head, however, fused the image of Nosferatu and Dr. Pirana from that old craptastic Street Sharks cartoon. Most of his body was covered in black armor, including his bat-like wings, making them look even more menacing covered in metal.

Â

I am Malice. The monster thing said in a voice with the same demeanor as Slade. He stretched out his wings with a gross bone cracking sound and a screech of squeaky metal. I own this world you're in, so I make the rules. If you try anything smart, this world will eat you. Understand? A starbolt flew at his head. He turned his head slightly with an evil grin and the starbolt turned in that direction and harmlessly crashed into the cliff side. It seems you need to learn some humility. He said. His face tightened slightly, and the bars to Starfire's cage started to grow more of those strange metal vines, as the bars started to close in.

Â

Â Starfire tried to push the bars back but they started getting hot again. She ignored the pain and tightened her grip on the bars and managed to bend them a little. These bars were stronger than regular metal for some reason. She was about to break them with another pull but a surge of electricity added to the heat repelled her hands away.

Â

Â Starfire screamed as vines became more numerous and started to close of the light. Every one else started to panic for Starfire as she was about to be closed from view. Being distracted by Starfire's plight nobody notices Raven grunting in her sleep as if in a nightmare. The bars on Starfire's cage were about to close off the last of the green light from within when the bars became completely black and returned to there normal shape. Starfire was panting with exhaustion and from her adrenaline rush from that experience. Raven returned to normal and no one noticed anything about the way she acted while this happened.

Â

Â Malice, while not letting it show in his face, was getting edgy about having the daughter of Trigon as an opponent. Let that be a lesson of your insolence. I am law here. That includes the laws of physics, not that you super heroes would know anything about that. he led. He knew that the powers in Raven were dangerous to him with her pure heart, prophesy or no prophesy.

Â

Â Another explosion and streak of red lightning and Malice was gone from view. The Titans were left to just think about there situation. Beastboy tried to escape by turning into a cat to slip through the bars but that was no good, as more bars just appeared to make the spaces impassible even for a cat. The others just stared at him for a moment until he seemed to have given up after trying getting by as a dwarf mouse. Before Robin could attempt a heroic speech Beastboy got there, attention again when he brought his hand over his brow, then turned into a hawk. He turned back and said DUDES! We are so screwed! The other Titans are here too! Cyborg and Starfire gaped but Robin was instead angry with another would-be sweatdrop. He was hoping to have some thunder with his words but now nobody was in the mood to be hopeful now that they knew that nobody would be coming to their rescue. Robin was the least surprised but every one else wasn't prepared for this news because every one else didn't know the other Teen Titans were missing to begin with.

Â

Later, while they were all sleeping, a loud ringing was heard as Curses woke them all with his giant gong. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

Â

Authors note: Damn... Writer's block hurts worse than I thought. Sorry this chapter is shorter than I thought it would be. I hope I do not find as many mistakes as my first two when this actually gets posted. Big Red has not been a great help with this chapter. He did describe enough about what Malice looks like. I want to write more but I am losing momentum without reviews. The second chapter is embarrassing but I am sticking with it sadly. I lost the original. I wish I could think of more because there was more I wanted to say while I was working on this. Just call this Hiatus or something. I may never get to finish this during my lifetime. It is sad because I really like being an author.


End file.
